Love of the Forest Sage
by Steve Jester
Summary: Saria, the Forest Sage, pines for something she has no understanding. Link, the Hero of Time, realizes that he is missing something from his hectic life. Two hearts, seperated by circumstance and distance. LinkSaria Edited version to comply with standard
1. Kokiri Magic

_**Amkane Daz Tansa•ishe Molorna**_  
_Love of the Forest Sage_  
Chapter 1: Kokiri Magic  
By: Steven Jester 

(Own nothing. NOTE: I go into a boring lecture for most of this chapter. If you get through it, the rest of the story is more action packed and character oriented. The lecture details my feelings of Hyrule up to this point in the story. Time has been reset after _Ocarina of Time_ and it is about a month and a half after Link's return from Termina in _Majora's Mask_)

Life in the world revolves around two forces: Chaos and Order. Separate, these two forces pose little danger to the world, compared to the alternative. Together, they can create or destroy the world. Chaos and Order are the forces even behind the three forces of the ruling Goddesses. Chaos favors Power, the goddess Din. Order favors Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom. Both respect and fear the third force, the force of the goddess Farore, Courage. It is true that Din created the earth, Nayru created the spirit of law and Farore created the creatures to uphold the law. However in order to do this Din, Nayru and Farore needed raw material. You see, you could call the Three Goddesses master artists in Chaos and Order.

Each of the Three created a small domain for themselves, where their magic was strongest. Din created her domain among the high mountains of the Death Mountain Rage, named after the tallest peak of the range: Death Mountain. Nayru created her domain within the vast waters of what became known as Lake Hylia. Farore, however, had her domain among a vast forest known simply as the Lost Forest. It is true that when they finished the Three left the world and created the Triforce. Ancient Hyilans, a race of humanoid creatures that lived in the plains of this world, deemed the place where the Triforce stood holy. They created two temples, first the Temple of Light, which was situated around the Triforce. Then, using their magic they locked that land into what they called the Sacred Realm. However, Hyilan magic can only do so much. To focus their magic, they created the Temple of Time. They laid the door to the Sacred Realm inside the Temple of Time. The door needed a key. That key was forged in the form of a sword, dubbed the Master Sword. Other nations took to worshiping the gods and the Triforce. All in all, seven temples were created. The whole of this lands history, however, isn't the concern of this story.

Our story starts in the land of Farore. The forest has been watched over and protected by another race of humanoid creatures called Kokiri for many hundreds of years. Kokiri are inherently creatures of the Forest and as such are bound from leaving it. This presents a bit of a predicament in the case of one Kokiri, Saria.

We join Saria near the entrance to one of the temples that bind the Sacred Realm, the Forest Temple. Saria, whom is usually happy and cheerful, was sad and lonely. The only thing keeping her from breaking to tears was her ocarina. What was the cause of her sadness, you ask? Unrequited love is the only thing that could do this damage. Although most Kokiri can never feel the desire of intimate love, Saria is a special case. Her being, her very essence, desired one person: a boy by the name of Link. Link was raised in the section of the forest where the Kokiri lived, but was not Kokiri. Link was Hyilan.

It is, however, against the laws of Kokiri to love an 'outsider.'

Saria sat on a tree stump outside the broken entrance to the Forest Temple, playing on her ocarina. Her emotions were in check for now. Her song flew through out the forest. The song, which usually was bright and cheery, was a dead giveaway to Saria's sadness. All of a sudden, Saria's emotions got the better of her. She stopped playing and glanced at the entrance to the meadow. _Link, why haven't you returned?_ Saria thought sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. _Why, in the name of the Goddesses, why am I longing for Link? Is it because I miss my friend? Or is it something else, something I don't understand._ Saria, like many Kokiri, doesn't even know the concept of intimate love, despite the fact she can feel it. Saria sighed, and then sobbed. "Why do I feel so horrible!" Saria fell to her knees sobbing hysterically. She cried for so long that soon night came. She eventually cried herself to sleep on the forest floor.

All the while, her fairy partner, Hikari, watched over her charge. _She needs this; she needs to come up with the answers herself._ Hikari looked at her sleeping charge. Saria seemed at peace, despite being hunched over. _I hope this ends for the better._

Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle Town, a young boy in green walked into a brightly lit inn. "Ah… it's great to be in some familiar territory," the boy said as he walked towards the counter.

"Good evening young man," the innkeeper said cheerfully, "Might I offer you a drink?"

"Lon Lon Milk, if you have it please," said the young boy, "And a room if you have one."

"Milk we have," the innkeeper said, "but a room is hard to come by."

"I don't need anything fancy, just a bed and some privacy." The boy accepted the glass and chugged the whole of it down in ten seconds.

"Whoa! Easy there, killer!" the innkeeper said, chuckling softly, "We have plenty more where that came from!" the boy just smiled before finishing his second glass. Meanwhile the innkeeper checked his logs to determine if he had an open room. "It seams we do have an open room," the innkeeper said, "Under what name should I put it?"

"Link."

"Link? Where have I heard that before?" The innkeeper said wondrously. "Hah… but no matter, your room is the third one on your left."

"Thank you, sir," Link said as he took the keys and went up the stairs. Entering his room he sighed and laid on the bed, "Soon, Saria'_aki_, soon I'll be with you." Saria has been the only person to be in Link's thoughts these past few nights. Soon, Link will go to Kokiri Forest and rekindle the lost friendship. But for now, Link was quite content in just sleeping, and sleep he did.

During the night, Saria woke up to the feeling of restlessness, "Ughh… I need to find more information," Saria said, "I need to find a way to Link…"With that Saria stood up slowly and walked out of the meadow towards the village.

Saria went into her house and picked a book off of her bedside table. She "borrowed" it from the Know-It-All Brothers, although she gave them a fake reason as to why. The book was on the magic of the races of Hyrule. Studying the section on Kokiri, she noticed that, in a very complicated ritual, Kokiri could actually age and be able to leave the forest like a Hyilan. The ritual entailed asking the Great Deku Tree and the Forest Sage for permission and then prayer and the use of Kokiri magic to remove the restrictions on the individual. The problem was that the Deku Tree was dead and there hadn't been a Forest Sage for over fifty years. She thought about Link and how hard his life must be. Sighing, she put the book down and walked over to her dresser. Taking out her nighty, she stripped herself of her tear-stained tunic and shorts. She grabbed a fresh pair of undergarments from her dresser and walked back to her bed. She lazily reached for her older undergarments to strip them off of her when she noticed they were wet too. _That's odd… I don't think I cried that much…_ She lowered her undergarments and tentatively touched herself on her moistened lips, letting a small moan escape her mouth. She looked at her hand with wonder. "What the…?" she felt the sticky substance on her fingers curiously. Out of interest, she touched herself again. "Ahh…" she moaned. It felt good, real good.

That night Saria experimented more with her curiosity and her affection for Link as her guide. ♥

AN: Ok… that's the end of this chapter! Ok, to explain the ♥ character… it signifies that this is where an edited scene is! The full scene (which exceeds policies…) PM me or e-mail me for the location of where it can be found. Also... I took out the Japanese and replaced it with Hylian (in our alphabet... I don't think it would show up here...) Those of you who already know this brand of Hylian, I chose "aki" for Link's description of Saria because he truly (in this fic anyway) loves Saria. Now would he say that to her face? Probably not. (yet)


	2. Rituals and Searching

_**Amkane Daz Tansa•ishe Molorna**_  
_Love of the Forest Sage_  
Chapter 2: Rituals and Searching  
By: Steven Jester  
(Own nothing! Things go up hill from here people! Let's go!) 

Saria woke up the next morning to the sound of celebration and party. Groggily, she stumbled out of bed and lazily grabbed her bathrobe to cover herself as she opened her door. Outside, other Kokiri were running around making noises of merriment and joy. Something big had happened… and Saria wanted to know what. Saria noticed Mido, the current "boss" of the Kokiri running towards her house. "Hey, Mido!" Saria yelled in an attempt to catch his attention.

Mido stopped and turned to Saria. "Yea Sar… ugh!" Mido froze as he realized Saria's state of attire, "Uhh… Saria…"

"What's going on Mido?" Saria asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh… we're uh… celebrating…! Yea… celebrating…"

Saria sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What Mido? Celebrating what?" It was then that Saria noticed that the joyful din of merriment had died.

Now, Kokiri may not be able to understand intimate love, but they sure as hell understand lust and physical attraction. It had dawned on them early on that there were boys and girls… and that there were differences… Kokiri, the boys in particular, were defiantly attracted to the opposite sex… despite not understanding the concept of love.

Saria finally caught on to Mido's discomfort. She noticed that the rest of the boys had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her. She heard the sound of giggling from behind the crowd of gawking boys. Now Saria knew the girls weren't making fun of her… they just found the situation amusing… Saria found out exactly why the guys were staring at her when she looked at how she was dressed.

A bathrobe, a very clingy bathrobe.

Saria turned a very bright red before running back into her house and slamming the door closed. Annoyed she went over to her dresser and grabbed a fresh outfit. Once dressed properly, she stepped outside and noticed Mido right by her door. She rounded on Mido asking, "Just why you didn't tell me I was wearing only a bathrobe?"

Mido gave her a sheepish expression, "Well, you didn't seem to mind…"

SLAP

A handprint now occupied Mido's right cheek.

Saria, with her retribution delivered, smiled and said, "Well, what's going on?"

"Oh yea!" Mido said, the pain in his cheek forgotten, "There is a new Deku Tree Sprout in the meadow!"

Saria gasped… _Maybe, maybe…_ "Is it accepting visitors?" Saria asked in bewilderment.

"The fairies are in conference," Mido said worriedly while casting a glance at the entrance to the Deku Tree's meadow, "They were summoned this morning."

Saria noticed that her fairy, Hikari, wasn't hovering around her. "How long…"

"We don't know…" Mido said cutting her off, "They've been gone for about two hours already."

Sighing Saria walked off towards the Kokiri shop. "Hey Saria!" a girl in front of Saria said cheerfully.

"Ughh… good morning Risa," Saria said sighing. Risa was a gossipy girl who took everything out of proportion. Saria found it extremely embarrassing.

"So… what was up last night?" Risa asked innocently, "You didn't come back until late last night."

Saria's face turned slightly crimson before she said, "I was in the Sacred Forest Meadow… I must have fallen asleep because it was past dark when I realized I should head home."

Saria tried speeding up, hoping to loose her inquisitor at the shop. Risa however matched Saria's pace, "So what was all that moaning I heard from your house last night? I woke up and though you were in trouble…"

Saria's blush intensified.

"But then I realized that it wasn't trouble that you were moaning about…" Risa said with an all knowing smirk, "Or at least it was a _different_ kind of…"

"Stop it, Risa! You're embarrassing me!" Saria said covering her face.

"Don't worry Saria!" Risa said with a wink, "Your secret is safe with me and Miru!"

"Great!" Saria said sarcastically. Miru was one of the Know-It-All Brothers. Risa and Miru have spent a number of nights alone in Risa's house 'having discussions about rare items.' "What was Miru doing late at night? Warming your bed perhaps?"

The verbal jab hit home and Risa was now blushing brightly, "That's not the point! Anyway, no Miru and I weren't having one of our rare item discussions," (at this Saria let loose a giggle) "rather Miru was going to Mido's house to examine a specimen that Mido found earlier that day… but Mido wasn't home. He heard the noises coming from your house and…"

"Mido and I! NO WAY!" Saria yelled gaining the attention of many surrounding Kokiri. Then, calmer and slightly embarrassed, she said, "Um… I mean Mido wasn't at my house last night…" _I_ _wonder where Mido was though…_ Saria thought.

"Hmm…" Risa hummed putting a finger to her chin, "If Mido wasn't it then…" Saria looked around and noticed that they had stopped in front of Risa's house. Grabbing Risa's wrist she went inside and closed the door. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You have to promise me Risa that what you're about to hear doesn't leave this room ok?" Saria said very sternly.

"Ok…" Risa said instantly, always eager to hear new gossip, "Who was warming _your_ sheets last night?"

"No one…" Saria said dejectedly, starting to get sad.

"No one?" Risa asked raising an eyebrow, "Your screams were kind of loud and intense to be no one… unless…"

Saria, forgetting her sadness, blushed a deep crimson.

"You've never played with yourself before last night, have you?" Risa asked as if she just had a revelation. Saria shook her head in the negative. "Damn… I'd like to be around when you actually have a man! If you were just playing with yourself… that sounded hot and heavy!" Saria's blush intensified, "So, who were you thinking about? Must be someone extra hot!" Saria mumbled something unintelligible, "What was that Saria?"

"Link! Ok there I said it! Happy now?" Saria said reaching the peak of embarrassed-ness.

"Link? Didn't he leave the forest a few months ago?" Risa said trying to remember, "Ah… and he looked good too… but ah well! You're secret is safe with me!"

"I mean it!" Saria said, her dignity restored, "I don't need rumors of Mido and I circulating around, much less me and any other guy out there ok?"

"I get it! I get it!" Risa said holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll do my best to play damage control from the situation earlier to make up for this, deal?"

"Deal," Saria said sighing. Saria sat on Risa's bed, "Ahh… you have no idea how much I miss him."

"Oh if last night was an indication I do have _some_ idea," Risa said sitting next to Saria and putting her arm around Saria, "Don't worry there girl, he'll be back. He's come back before right?"

"Yea… he has…" Saria sighed.

However the atmosphere was broken when they heard the loud shout of "The fairies are back!" from outside. Saria and Risa looked at each other before running out of the house. Saria looked at the entrance to the Deku Tree Meadow as a stream of fairies flew out. All the fairies traveled to their charges as quick as they could. Hikari, Saria's fairy, reached Saria and said, "Saria! Saria! The Deku Tree wants to see you!"

"Really?" Saria blinked, "I was about to ask if it was accepting visitors…"

"Good for you Saria!" Risa said happily. She then turned to her fairy, Seiteki, and said, "What about me?"

"The Deku Tree will see everyone, but Saria was especially requested," Seiteki said.

_Especially requested my ass,_ Hikari thought, _The Deku Tree practically demanded to see her._ "Let's go Saria. We shouldn't keep the Deku Tree waiting!"

"Coming!" Saria said running past several confused Kokiri. Saria smiled _This is my chance! Link, I'm coming for you!_

Saria ran so fast that she even out ran her fairy. _Geez, could she go any faster?_ Hikari thought as she called to Saria, "Hey! Mind slowing down a little!"

"Nope!" Saria said smiling. She had turned to reply to her fairy so she didn't see what was in front of her.

"Saria! Watch…!"

BANG

"… out."

Saria had managed to trip over something… "Ow…"

_**-My thoughts exactly…-**_

Saria looked around frantically, "Who… who…?"

**_-Over here…-_** Saria noticed what she tripped on. It was some roots that lead to a small (about her size) tree. That tree had a smiling face on it made by bulges in its trunk. **_–Good morning Saria. I am the Deku Tree Sprout. With the evil vanquished from this area I was able to grow and flourish to what you see before you.-_**

Saria looked at the tree stunned, "Evil? What evil?"

**_-Ah… but you don't remember do you? Your conscious connection to the Forest Temple was buried into your subconscious when time was reset…-_**

"Time, reset?" Saria asked confusedly, "Is that even possible?"

**_-Yes. You shall see…­ that is, if you are willing.-_**

Saria sat in front of the sprout puzzled. "If I am willing? Why would I not be willing?"

**_-Because what I can unlock from within your mind is knowledge of events that happened and were erased from the timeline. These memories that you posses were locked into your subconscious with your connection to the Forest Temple.-_**

"My connection with the Forest Temple? But isn't the Forest Sage supposed to be the only one with a connection to the temple?"

_**-Precisely.-**_

Saria blinked, "You mean… I'm the Forest Sage?"

**_-Officially, no. But you have the ability to ascend to the title.-_**

"Was I… before time reset?"

**_-Again, not officially. You were in name and function, but not officially.-_**

"Why…?"

**_-Because you ascended during a time where there was a great deal of urgency. None of the Seven Sages had time to be formally recognized as such.-_**

Saria thought about it for half a second. "So what do I need to do?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

**_-I'm glad you're taking this well, Saria. First, you have to gather some Kokiri you trust… and unfortunately you also need Mido,-_** at this Saria sighed, **_-I know, but as the 'boss' of the Kokiri he needs to be there to formally give his powers to you. Next you need to go to the grand ceremony room of the Forest Temple. I shall meet you there.-_**

"How?" Saria asked, "Excuse me for saying this but you don't seem too mobile."

**_-Your jab is forgotten Saria. Anyway, I have my ways. Just do as I ask and call for me when you get there.-_**

"Thank you…" Saria whispered… then without another word she turned and walked away.

"So, Saria," Hikari said voice full of inquiry, "Who you going to ask?"

"Well… I have to ask Mido…" Hikari giggled as Saria's expression showed that she didn't want to ask him, "Hmm… "

"Well what about me?"

Saria looked up and saw Risa standing in front of her. "R-r-r-Risa! How…?"

"Well, after your mad dash I decided to follow you… I'm sorry for hearing all of your conversation," Risa cast a sorrowful looking glance at the ground, "But I should be congratulating you for becoming the Forest Sage. Instead I'm snooping in on your conversation…"

"Oh, I'm not the Forest Sage yet," Saria said light-heartedly, "Don't worry Risa, I forgive you."

"Thanks…"

"Now… are you sure you want to go? It could be dangerous."

Risa gave Saria a slight smile, "And miss the fun? I don't think so."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Saria said with a smirk, "Now… Miru has a book on the Forest Temple right?"

"I believe so…" Risa said pondering, "I could go get him!"

"Yea, you go get him! Meet me at the Sacred Forest Meadow! I'm going to get Mido…" Saria then ran off in search of the bratty Kokiri.

"Ok!" Risa said running off towards the Know-It-All Brothers' house.

Saria sprinted halfway through the village before a voice made her stop, "Hey, where's the fire?"

Saria turned to the voice, Mido, and smiled, "Ah… no fire. I'm just looking for you."

"You need me to go to the Forest Temple with you?" Mido asked smirking. Saria looked at him in disbelief, "Oh come on! A new Deku Tree usually talks to someone who can become the Forest Sage first. As the current leader of the Kokiri, I have to go to invest your power…"

"How did you know about that?" Saria asked.

"I can _read_!" Mido said angrily, "I'm not as smart as the Know-It-All Brothers, but I do know what duties my office brings… or I should say your office. When you are officially the Forest Sage you're the leader of the Kokiri, not me."

Saria sighed, "I don't want to take that away from you…"

"Unfortunately it's in our laws…" Mido said solemnly, "But no matter, let's invest a new Forest Sage!"

Saria watched as the boy's face brightened with his last remark. Saria gave him a gentle smile and then they both took off for the Sacred Forest Meadow.

The entrance to the Forest Temple lies in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria knew this well, as the meadow was her special place… and now she knew why. Saria and Mido were the first to reach the meadow. Both panted a little while Mido looked up at the elevated entrance, "That's it?" he asked looking over at Saria who nodded in the affirmative, "Damn! Why do the stairs have to be broken!"

"They were destroyed shortly after the last Sage died about 100 years ago," a new voice said, "There hasn't been a Sage since because it was thought that the Goddesses didn't require a Forest Sage anymore."

Saria and Mido turned around and saw Risa with a Kokiri boy with his nose deep in a book. "Don't mind Miru," Risa said embarrassedly, "He sometimes gets carried away."

"Miru, could you put the book down? Please?" Saria asked sweetly.

Miru looked up from the tome and saw Saria and Mido looking at him expectantly. "Oops… sorry!" he said putting the book into his loaded backpack.

"Think you could put enough books in that bag?" Mido asked disgustedly.

"Hey, you could never know what could be useful…" Miru said with a smirk.

Sighing at her pseudo-boyfriend, Risa said, "Anyway I think I have what we need to get in." Looking through her own backpack she pulled out a piece of rope. "Now all we have to do is toss this up around that branch," she said pointing to the branch that over laid the entrance landing, "and climb up the rope."

"Possible…" Saria said, "But will that branch hold?"

"Probably," Mido said, "We don't weigh that much." Mido glanced over at Risa, "Mind if I borrow that?" Risa handed Mido the rope. Mido looked around the forest floor looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Saria asked joining the search.

"Something I can weigh one end of this down with," Mido said continuing his search. He found a rock and picked it up… "Hmm…" He tied the rope to the rock.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Miru asked curiously.

"This!" Mido said as he threw the rock over the branch. The rock circled the branch before trying to fall back to the earth. The rope trailed the rock's path and slung over the branch, letting the rock hang. Mido let more rope slack but the weight of the rock pulled it tight again as the rock fell. "Miru, when I let that end fall low enough grab it."

"I think I see where this is going…" Miru said as he positioned himself under the rock. Mido let the rock fall more and Miru caught it.

"Good, I want you to hold it while I climb up."

"Mido wait!" Risa said, "You're heavier that Miru… you'd pull him once you got high enough."

"True…" Mido said, "That's why you and Saria should also hold it."

"It's worth a try," Saria said smiling playfully. "Just don't expect me to catch you if you fall."

"Cute," was all Mido said before taking to the rope. Saria, Risa, and Miru grabbed hold of the weighted end. Mido strained against gravity as he pulled himself up the rope. Finally he reached the branch. "Ugh… that was harder than it looked."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you want us to pull one end up to you?" Miru asked as he started to pull at the rope.

"No," Mido said, "I can take care of it." Mido pulled up the un-weighted rope. "I'm going to tie this end to the branch. Climb up here one at a time." Mido flung the end under the branch until it wrapped full circle. Mido tied a strong knot and tested the rope. "Ugh… it should hold. Now Saria, you go first!" Mido then hopped from the branch on to the grass covered landing.

"Wait! Me?" Saria asked confusedly.

"Yes, you!" Mido said cheerfully, "We need to make sure our Forest Sage makes it to her ascension!"

"Ok…" Saria said, still unsure about this plan. Saria took the rope in her hands and began to climb. "Ugh… this is harder than it looks…" Her eyes on her goal she continued to fight gravity.

As Saria reached the halfway point Risa yelled enthusiastically, "Go for it Saria! Just don't look down!"

"Don't look…" Saria looked down to face Risa. Instantly, all Saria could see was the whirling ground. "Ahh…!" Saria yelped quickly looking up and grabbing the rope tighter.

"You had to remind her about heights!" Miru harshly whispered to his pseudo-girlfriend.

"Sorry!" Risa whispered back.

"Just ignore the ground, Saria!" Miru yelled, "Focus on getting to the branch!"

"I can't! I'm too scared!" Saria yelled tensing her body so much that it had an adverse affect on her grip.

"Crap! She's slipping!" Mido said hopping back to the branch, "Saria! Hold on! I'm going to pull you up!"

"No! I want to go down!"

"No! You're needed in your temple, Forest Sage!" Mido yelled as he started to pull Saria up. "Just hold on!"

Saria stared at Mido long enough to refocus herself. She started to climb again but this time more carefully. "I can do it… I can do it…" Saria slipped again, "Ah!"

"Come on Saria!" Mido said while pulling hard at the rope, "Just keep climbing!"

"I can do it…" Saria started chanting again. Saria struggled with gravity and her fear. When she reached the branch she grabbed Mido's hand and he helped her up. "Thanks Mido…" she said shakily. Her fear of heights was still active in the back of her mind.

"Think you can jump to the landing?" Mido asked, "Or do you want me to carry you?"

Saria noticed Mido's teasing smirk. Her face reddened as she said, "Mido, if I wasn't freaking out right now I would slap you upside your perverted head!" Saria jumped to the safety of the grassy landing and gave a sigh of relief. "As for you, Risa!" Saria yelled angrily as she peered over the side of the landing very carefully to look at Risa, "You know damn well I am afraid of heights! You didn't need to remind me!"

Mido hopped back to the landing. "Well, let's continue shall we?"

SLAP

Mido's right cheek was again red.

"There… I'm all better now!" Saria said dusting her hands off.

Miru and Risa climbed the rope with no problems and soon all four were on the landing. "Good, that's a relief!" Risa said as she hopped on the landing bringing her rope. "Well, are we ready?"

"WAIT FOR US!"

The four Kokiri froze suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Saria asked.

"Sounded like our fairies," Miru said matter-of-factly.

"Duh, Miru!" Mido said sarcastically, "What was your first clue!"

Four balls of fluff speed through the entrance to the meadow and towards their charges. "There you are!" Hikari said as she approached Saria, "I figured you'd be here…"

"Then why were you worrying?" Saria asked.

"We weren't worrying!" Seiteki said smiling.

"We just wanted to go with you!" Chishiki (Miru's fairy) said. "We can't miss out on all this fun!"

Mido's fairy, Ata, didn't say anything. She was just about as straight forward as Mido sometimes.

"Well, if we're all back to our senses!" Mido said indignantly, "Let's go inside."

"Ok!"

The group entered the dark entrance and proceeded into the Temple.

AN: Well… the long awaited second chapter has finally been brought forth! This is the only version of this chapter, as there are no NC-17 scenes. I'll start work on chapter 3 soon! Please R&R!


End file.
